Words Unsaid
by eventidespirit
Summary: [oneshot] When it comes to emotions and feelings, Robin, master superhero, is left, rather tonguetied. A late night visit from Starfire, though, brings back memories…pleasant memories of their times together.


**_Words Unsaid_**

_Summary: (one-shot) When it comes to emotions and feelings, Robin, master superhero, is left, rather tongue-tied. A late night visit from Starfire, though, brings back memories…pleasant memories of their times together._

* * *

I was finally fully prepared to officially call it a day. My pajamas were on, my hair was gel-free, and my utility belt was off. Just as I was about to crawl beneath a warm layer of blankets, I heard a rapid knock upon my door.

"Robin? Are you still awake?" Starfire's melodious voice penetrated through the steel door as I promptly opened the door. "Hey Star, what's up?"

My eyes widened with concern when I observed that although she was bundled up within the mesh of heavy wool sweater, she was still shivering-profusely.

"Star, are you okay?" She nodded reassuringly, though her voice began to waver as she began speaking; her teeth were slightly chattering. Had it been a nightmare? Monsters under the bed for me to battle? I felt a lump grow in my throat as I considered the possibilities. I would be required to perhaps comfort her, and though I could do that satisfactorily (at least by my standards) when we weren't official, now that she was my girlfriend, it would be different. I've learned that I was not good at feelings, describing them, voicing them, speaking of them.

_"Robin…It is not danger that frightens me, it is us. I am confused. I do not understand us; I do not understand you. I do not know how you **feel **about me." She stood across the fire, and I have never seen her so forlorn, so confused. _

_I drew nearer to her, hoping that my actions would help her understand what I could not say with words. "Starfire, I'm not very good at that sort of thing." She, however, held her arms nearer to her chest, as if needing some sort of comfort, some sort of assurance. Starfire, if you only knew how I truly feel about you…if I only could find the words to describe them, I fear that I would never be able to cease speaking. _

_I was nervous as I opened my mouth to speak. It wasn't that I couldn't find anything to tell when she asked me about how I felt, it was that I didn't know where to start and so, with my big mouth, I began and fumbled…badly. "I think that you are" amazing, but somehow, with all of the anxiety of the situation, amazing turned into awesome. Positive, intangible characteristics spluttered into battle tactics. No matter how much I try to deny it, I'm still a superhero nerd at heart. _

_"I think that it is awesome how you are able to shoot starbolts." Lame, Robin. Absolutely lame. How lame could you possibly get? _

_"And?"_

"_And I think that it is really cool how well you fight…you're like the strongest girl ever." Wonderful. I most likely bested the world's record on the lamest pick up, flirtatious phrase ever to say to a girl. But she smiled and merely placed her hands upon mine. Despite my lack of words, I think she understood. _

Thus, I prepared myself for anything and everything. "I-I believe that the t-temperature modulating device in my room is n-not functioning properly. I did not w-wish to disturb you, but the others are all asleep, and I had heard noises from your room. Could you be of assistance?" Thermostat repairs…I had worked myself up for nothing.

"Of course, Star, you don't have to ask." I beckoned her to enter my room. "I'll go check it out, and you can hang around my room. It's pretty warm in here." I stepped out of my room and prepared to head over to her room, when I observed that she was still shivering. I scanned my room quickly and noticed my cloak, sprawled carelessly upon the floor. On a whim, I picked up the cloak and draped it upon her shoulders, all the while, giving her a gentle grasp upon the shoulder. "This should keep you warm."

_I knocked on her door, stomach crawling with caterpillars rapidly metamorphosing into butterflies. "Star, are you in there?" _

"_Yes, Robin. What brings you to my door? I would have imagined that you would be exhausted from today's…exploits." She paused, trying to find the correct word to describe the whole Tamaranean engagement trip. "It was certainly most interesting."_

"_I-I was just making sure that you were okay." That was a gross understatement. I wasn't just making sure that she was holding up all right after the day's events, I needed to see her for my own sake, to reassure myself that she was still with us and not married to some alien from another planet. I needed to see if she was real, and perhaps, I stood there, simply staring upon her features for too long, because she took notice. "Is there something upon my face?" _

"_No…um…I'm just really glad that you're back here with us, with friends, and er… if you need help with anything like if something was broken in your room, I could-" No, this was definitely not working, so stopping at mid-sentence, with slightly wavering arms, I placed my arms around her. She looked surprised as I embraced her, in a tender hug. _

"_Yes, dear Robin, I am joyous as well, and I will surely use your assistance when I require it." _

"You have redecorated your room." She looked considerably warmer when I returned after fixing her thermostat, though she was still clutching onto my cape.

"Yes, I have. I've put up pictures of us, all of us." I scratched the back of my head, emitting a slightly offbeat chuckle. She would never say a thing if she wasn't satisfied with my new room layout, but I wanted her to like it, to begin to see a new side to me that I was only now starting to discover-the Titan, no not the Titan, but the guy behind the mask who could speak of feelings and be caring.

"I greatly enjoy it. It harbors a sort of warm feeling, does it not?" She smiled as her eyes wandered upon the section of my room that I have decorated solely with pictures of us. Grinning, I wrapped my arms about her waist. "Those were some great times weren't they?" There we were…slowly promenading on the deck of the ship, eating pizza at the pizza parlor, watching the fireworks on the Ferris Wheel.

"There will certainly be more glorious memories to come." She smiled as she lifted her fingertips away from a particularly memorable picture when we were caught off guard by Cyborg and Beast Boy right after finding them on that odd planet. A yawn escaped her lips as she tightened her fingertips about my cape. Only then had I realized how absolutely exhausted she was. "I believe that I am in need of some nocturnal slumber. I thank you greatly for your assistance regarding the climate modulation device within my dwelling."

"Here, I'll walk you to your room."

As we began as trek down the hallway, she grew more exhausted. "That is most generous of you. I could have walked on my own…" But it grew increasingly evident that she was falling asleep merely while walking, and so, as gently as I could without disturbing her, I put my arm around her and allowed her to lean against my shoulder and slowly drift into a half slumber as I led her to her room.

I was originally going to leave her then, but something about the manner in which she clung to my arm, how her eyes, half shut looked up at me, expectantly, waiting...I could not allow myself to leave, not yet. Instead, I followed her into her room, adorned in lush shades of purple and light shades of pink.

"Robin…Richard…" She murmured. "If it is not too much trouble…could _you_ put me to bed? K'norfka Galfore…he used to 'tuck me in,' as you may say, when I was younger, and I suddenly miss it tonight."

Although I was apprehensive that I would perhaps mess such a task up, especially if they involved some sort of Tamaranean tradition, I was willing to attempt it. "I'll try Starfire…what is it that he used to do?"

"He would begin by singing me good night with a pleasant Tamaranean lullaby and then perform a traditional dance." I gave an involuntary shudder, recalling how she had once told me about how Tamaranean lullabies were infinitely longer than Tamaranean verses, even those proclaiming the wonders of friendship. And the dancing…

Starfire, however, noticed my slight peak in anxiety and merely laughed softly. "Do not worry; I am far too tired for a lullaby tonight or a dance for that matter. Galfore would then wish me a pleasant night…and that is all that I ask of you..." Yawning, her voice waned off as she drifted nearly immediately to slumber before I had a chance to act at all.

I whispered a soft "Good night, Starfire" and was prepared to leave when I looked upon her sleeping form…her lips were open slightly, half a smile in the process of forming as she no doubt was anticipating pleasant dreams. _She's absolutely precious. _A sort of sensitivity gripped me, and suddenly, I felt that I could express to her right now and then what I had trouble explicating on that planet we were stranded on. She was asleep though, and it would be a bit foolish wouldn't it to talk to someone who was slumbering…someone who couldn't hear you, except for faint echoes of snatches of words…

Instead, I decided to let my actions speak for themselves. I leaned down over her sleeping form and wavered slightly above her forehead. She looked the essence of serenity… And then, impulsively at that moment, instead of briefly pecking her forehead as I had originally intended, I kissed her upon the lips quickly.

She didn't stir from her sleep, but the half smile upon her lips widened slightly into a full grin. Watching her sleep for a few moments more, I realized how tired I actually felt. _Perhaps I'll lie down for a few minutes, and then go back to my room to sleep. _

Scooting her over a bit on her bed to make room, I laid down beside her and gently wrapped my arms around her for warmth. Her breathing served as a peaceful sort of melody…_I should leave soon, before I fall asleep here. _She was so warm and soothing to hold…_ I'll leave in just a minute more. _

Leaning towards her ear tiredly as I remained on the bed beside her, I uttered words for her alone to hear…and then wished her well.

_Good night Princess Koriand'r…Good night, **my** princess._

* * *

AN: A relatively standard, pointless piece of fluff. This was all right I suppose…Robin is portrayedtoo much as a romantic, but overall, okay in the mediocre sense, but nothing spectacular or brand new. I'm posting this b/c I've had it for a while on my computer, nearly finished, except for the ending. I originally wrote this after "Stranded;" inspired by the fluffiness of that episode, I wanted to write a one-shot fluff and this was one of the attempts at it ("Robin's Manual," another one-shot, ended up serving as the "Stranded" inspired fluff). Honestly, I wrote this fic. mostly for the images and mainly forthe last scene, which I was considering to put in a multi-chapter fic, but then I decided against doing so b/c I'm too impatient for long stories.

**Shameless advertisement:** If you do have the time, I would appreciate it very much if you could check out "Façade," a new (to be multi-chapter) story that I am currently working on. **Summary: **Corsets, arranged marriages, social standards…oh my! For Kory, what began as a pretend engagement to her childhood friend, Richard, in order to thwart unwanted suitors turns out to be much more.

And as always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
